


Ave, True to Ladybug!

by HeisTank



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Luka and Nino play fallout new vegas, Crack, Crucifixion, I cannot emphasize how crack this is, Not the nail through the hand kind, Platonic Relationships, Pure Crack, They are not playing the game in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeisTank/pseuds/HeisTank
Summary: Ladybug and Rena Rouge need to hurry to help Chat Noir, Carapace, and Viperion.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ave, True to Ladybug!

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I wrote this early in the morning and this is pure I want a friendship between these three and what better than "The only game is no longer Ultimate Mecha Strike three what if they had perhaps. . . Fallout New vegas!" So this happened.

“Come on Rena Rouge we need to hurry I didn’t get a good look at the Akuma, and I sent Chat to get Carapace and Viperion so we should be good to wrap this up quickly”  
“Ok Ladybug”  
Ladybug and Rena Rouge were currently sprinting towards where the communicator said Chat Noir was located hopefully, he wasn’t too overwhelmed by the Akuma. Though she did find it odd that three heroes hadn’t moved in sometime standing still on her device. She blamed it on a not very movement-oriented Akuma and not that they had been caught by its magic.  
Sprinting down the middle of the Palais de Chaillot the heroes came upon a sight at the Trocadero neither of them would ever forget. Standing there was Chat Noir, Carapace, and Viperion and in the middle of their huddled group appeared an Akuma in what looked like a pineapple patterned jumpsuit and pineapple helmet. The most interesting part of his get-up was that he was tied to a cross.  
Ladybug stared in utter bewilderment Rena’s face contorting into something of shock. It was at the time of their arrival that Chat turned to greet them.  
“Ave, True to Ladybug”  
Ladybug so baffled by the situation needed to take a seat on the steps Rena Rouge rubbing circles in her back as they sat there.  
Chat Noir for his part looked down at her in confusion “Ladybug what’s wrong?”  
“Chat what the hell did you do?”  
“Well Carapace, Viperion, and myself-”  
“Let me down you imbeciles’ pineapple will always belong on pizza,” The Akuma screamed writhing in its bounds.  
Chat Noir turned around an angry expression on his face “Shut it you, degenerates like you belong on a cross!”  
“As I was saying. . .” Chat cleared his throat before continuing “We tied the Akuma to the cross for being a degenerate before you got here, can you believe his power was to put pineapple on pizza? Utterly despicable” with that Chat spit on the ground.  
Ladybug turned to Chat Noirs accomplices to help her understand the situation “And you guys helped him?” She said gesturing wildly at the crucifix.  
“Of Course.”  
“Of Course.”  
Ladybug heard a smack as she looked over to Rena Rouge a hand covering her forehead seeming she had enough of whatever the hell was going on here.  
“Ok so I have this all straight in my head you one captured the Akuma”  
“Yep,” the three chorused.  
“You two proceeded to tie it to a cross.”  
“Yep.” Came there reply once again.  
“And you thought this was helpful how?” Ladybug finished her hands having moved up to grip her own hair.  
“Well, My Lady for one he isn’t going anywhere my boy Viperion and Carapace know how to tie a knot.”  
The Akuma once again tried to break free of the bonds but was unsuccessful emphasizing the strength of the knots.  
“And two we did this for you so that you wouldn’t have to fight this degenerate,” he said glaring up at the tied victim.  
“Chat you can’t keep calling him a degenerate,” Ladybug deadpanned as she went to inspect the Akuma.  
“So where is his akumatized object?”  
“Here My Lady,” Chat exclaimed holding out his hand revealing a pen stylized like a pineapple.  
Ladybug took the pen and snapped it in her palm watching as the butterfly fluttered away. She snatched it with her yoyo and purified it.  
Chat came up to her and tapped her shoulder “My Lady you should cast the cure.”  
“What, why?”  
“Think about all the pizza that was destroyed before we showed up those poor bastards can’t eat that!”  
“UGGGH fine.” Ladybug relented as Viperion and Carapace untied a now unakumatized victim from their cross. She would need to ask where the hell they got a cross. Though she had her suspicions because she swore the church across the river had one above the door.  
“Lucky Charm” She tossed her yoyo into the air magic swirling to produce what looked like a fur cloak with a metal clamp marked with the symbol of the bull.  
Chat Noir Carapace and Viperion looked over to her eyes wide as the spotted cloak lay in her arms.  
“AVE, TRUE TO LADYBUG!”


End file.
